Someone Said Goodbye
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: My take on what might have happened right when Mary Poppins left, a continuation of exactly right where the movie left off. Fitting in with a song I feel fits the mood and story perfectly, Someone Said Goodbye, by Enya.


A fic based on Enya's "Someone Said Goodbye"...it fits the mood after Mary left perfectly. You really must listen to it, be it off Limewire, or Youtube even, while reading this, or else it'll be pointless...

I do not own Mary Poppins, or Enya and her song. Unfortunately...

------------------------

The wind changed directions...

_Summer. When the day is over__there's a heart a little colder;__someone said goodbye,__but you don't know why.__Somewhere there is someone keeping__All the tears they have been weeping,__Someone said goodbye,__But you don't know why_.

Bert, raising his eyes just in time to see Mary Poppins floating off, whispered, "Don't stay away for too long, Mary Poppins." Even lower, "Will you come back next time?" His heart hurt so bad, his hand tightened around a fragile kite, snapping its thin wooden frame in two.

_Is there a reason__Why a broken heart begins to cry?__Is there a reason__You were lost although you don't know why?__Give me a reason__Why you never want to say goodbye.__If there's a reason,__I don't know why._

Jane and Michael Banks, engrossed in their kite flying, and the multitude of singing people in the park, did not catch Mary Poppins in the distance til the very last moment. "Oh, Michael!" Jane shrieked. Michael whipped his head up.

"No!" he cried. "Mary Poppins!!" The two children swore they saw the striking nanny turn her head one last time, and Jane would've bet anything that she was smiling sadly.

Their father and mother frowned. "What's the matter?"

"It's Mary!" the two children said, their voices full of agony as they pointed to the skys. The two adults looked up in the general direction.

"Don't be ridiculous," George Banks said at the same time their mother put in, "I don't see anything."

_Always looking for meaning,__All the time you keep believing,__But I don't know why__You won't say goodbye._

Bert lay in his bed, arms around his throbbing chest. His eyes closed, he was startled awake by the ringing phone. "Hello?" he asked, really not sure he could talk to anyone for any length of time. The voice on the other end of the phone convinced him otherwise.

"I'll be right over," he said after a moments listening.

_Even when the sun is shining__You don't see the silver lining,__But I don't know why__You won't say goodbye._

The children leapt from their beds, their faces sticky from the trails of dried tears that covered their cheeks, when a knock came at the door, and Bert stepped inside.

"Bert!" They exclaimed desperately, as if he was their only chance, their last connection to Mary Poppins.

"You're parents phoned. Apparently, you two are taking it all rather bad...and," he said, holding up what looked like a perfect, white envelope. "They found this in on the fireplace mantle. It's addressed to all three of us."

The children's eyes widened to the size of apples before they scrambled to Bert's side. "Well, go on, open it!" Jane urged.

Bert began to open the letter, then paused when he say that one corner of the envelope was just slightly bent. That was Mary Poppins alright. He realized the envelope was _not_ perfect, rather, practically perfect.

_Is there a reason__Why a broken dream can never fly?__Is there a reason__You believe and then you close your eyes?__Give me a reason__Why you hide away so much inside.__If there's a reason,__I don't know why._

Bert scanned the letter. "It says, 'Bert, _do_ keep your Uncle in rein, and Jane, I believe you have a hat to retrieve from the park, spit-spot,'" he read aloud. Jane realized with great shock that she had indeed forgot her hat at the park in her haste.

Bert continued reading, "'And Michael, it would do you good, if you remembered to close your mouth. If you recall, you are _not_ a codfish.'" Michael's eyes widened even further, and he snapped his mouth, which had been hanging open, closed hastily.

"'Loving you all, Yours Practically,

Mary Poppins.'" Bert finished. Shaking his head, he said, "She's something else."

Jane began to cry suddenly, and Michael couldn't help but join in. "I can't- can't believe she's actually gone Bert," they both stammered through buckets of renewed tears.

Pulling them both into an embrace, Bert murmured, "Neither can I, neither can I." The two children cried as Bert stared off into the distance, his arms around them, drawing them tight.

_Is there a reason__Why a broken heart begins to cry?__Is there a reason__You were lost although you don't know why?__Give me a reason__Why you never want to say goodbye.__If there's a reason,__I don't know why.__I don't know why._

"Why won't you all just say goodbye?" Mary Poppins whispered sadly from her perch upon a cloud, her heart very nearly breaking at the sad scene. "Do you think if I had a choice, I'd leave?" A single tear rolled down her perfect cheek.

"I don't know why-why can't you just say goodbye? Why are you breaking my heart?" she asked them, even though they couldn't hear her, and partly to herself as well.

_I don't know why.__I don't know why._

---------------

I'm hoping on making another Mary Poppins fan fic, one that probably won't be related to this one all that much. Thank you for reading, now please review!


End file.
